


A Day Out

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Flash Fic, Fluff, Food, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Shopping, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Hernando and Daniela enjoy each other's company and what each bring to the table in their little family.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> My first Yuletide! I did a bit here and there instead of signing up, so I hope you enjoy this!

Hernando loves watching Dani twirl.

She has the expressiveness of an actress, along with the poise and seriousness that helped her catapult their family to success even after Lito officially came out. When something so much darker could have happened, they picked up the pieces and now Hernando and Dani are out shopping with a generous allowance for the household and their wardrobes.

Dani picks a sundress off the rack, holds it up to herself enthusiastically and does a little spin and Hernando can’t help but smile.

“Do you like it? Do you think Lito’ll like it? Come on, Hernando, be honest.”

“It’s great, Dani. We’d love it. It’s making your eyes shine.”

She nods. “Good. Yes. Let me go try it on!” She flits off to the changing rooms at the back of the store. 

Hernando makes his way to the back more slowly, but waits for her near the doors.

She emerges smiling, with that exact, perfect shine, but her face becomes serious quickly. “This is good. But I need something serious. You know. If I’m going to keep helping Lito get the roles he deserves.”

“Of course. Yes. I’m sure what you find will be perfect.”

“Oh, Hernando. I just love you.”

Hernando smiles but doesn’t exactly blush. 

“You need some good suits. You’re the leading man’s leading man.”

And he supposes he does.

In the end they haven’t decided a thing about appliances for the house. After all, they’ll need Lito’s final approval for all of that, won’t they? It’s not something they’d love to get bogged down in right now. But Hernando has a new grey suit that fits perfectly and he buys more than one, and Dani is bubbling over with enthusiasm for her new summer clothes.

They stop for lunch, but Dani prefers the way Hernando makes the traditional dishes, truth be told. She tells him so and asks if he can cook again this week. 

His smile widens. “Yes. Of course.”

As they near home that afternoon they start to race, even carrying the bags of clothes. 

It’s time to show Lito the fruits of his--their--labor.


End file.
